


Mist - fiF&Fif [Arc 2]

by DaOrangeSoda



Series: family is Family & Family is family [13]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaOrangeSoda/pseuds/DaOrangeSoda
Summary: The Mist's time of crisis and the bond made from deathperation (and sweets).
Series: family is Family & Family is family [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755349
Comments: 5
Kudos: 153
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	Mist - fiF&Fif [Arc 2]

Eri looked at the man her two guardians seem to really want her to meet a few days after the sports festival she'd been taken to.

"He's practicing baking and when I told him you liked apples he decided he needed an expert's taste."

Sasaki looked at Eri's face, unsurprised to see a bit of drool.

"We were invited but we're not the best for those kinds of things."

Aizawa opened the gate for her and she looked at the house.

"Cute."

She looked at the trees lined next to the fence and the neatly swept walkway leading to the door.

It almost looked exactly like the house every kid drew.

She blinked when there wasn't even a courtesy knock and was led inside.

Her stomach instantly growled.

"Tsuna."

There were shifting noises and Eri tensed.

"You're already here?"

Eri took Aizawa's offered hand and slowly followed after Sasaki.

"We brought our special guest."

Tsuna turned, flour covering more of his face than not.

"Ah, I just dropped some flour. The bag had a hole in it."

Tsuna wiped his face, spreading the flour more and Eri giggled before she froze.

Suddenly unsure, she stuck to Aizawa's leg.

"I do look silly don't I? Your name is Eri isn't it?"

Eri nodded.

Tsuna crouched to her height and grinned, "Are you ready to be a helper today? Both these old guys are putting a lot of faith in you today because I need the best winner to share with my mom. It's a surprise just for her since she likes apples too."

Eri's eyes sparkled at the faith her guardians had put in her and it was a job only she could do!

She gave a determined look.

"I'll do my best!"

Tsuna matched her enthusiasm.

"Yes! There's lots to try so just little bites at first and if you really like it, you can take it home. Is there anything special you want to try? I have a million ingredients so I might be able to make it."

Eri's mind couldn't decide and she looked away.

"I don't...I don't know."

Tsuna rose.

"That's okay. We have a lot of time. Just yell it out. Ready to get started?"

Eri nodded and was ushered to a table full of plates and apple based treats.

She understood why it would just be a bite.

There were a million treats all over the table and a few on the counter.

"Okay. We're going to do it like this. One bite and then if you like it we put these!"

Eri looked at the cute little white flag.

"And if you super love it and want to gobble it down forever we use these!"

Eri's eyes sparkled at the red flag with a star.

She'd seen it before on kid's meals at restaurants on tv and wondered if she could keep one for herself.

"Start with what looks best."

Eri looked at the table overwhelmed.

Aizawa scratched his cheek before deciding on something more to his palette.

"What are those?"

Tsuna glanced over, "Apple chips."

Eri took a bite and looked to the ceiling, overwhelmed.

If everything was going to be this tasty or tastier, she couldn't wait!

With a confidence she didn't have before she began picking at everything.

A bite of a doughnut and scrape of pie and a pulled piece of bread.

She was flagging everything appropriately being as critical as she could when she loved it all.

"How about a break?"

Tsuna looked at her with a grin and her smile faded.

"No more?"

Tsuna looked at the other two adults in the room.

"Maybe for dessert. Dinner needs to switch things up a bit, you know? A palate cleanser."

Eri could understand that.

A break for her tongue and a break for her guardians who had stopped a good while ago.

"There we go. Let's move the amazing ones over there and put these over here."

Eri moved to help, glad Tsuna was so willing to rely on her.

"Now to get washed up."

He guided her to a bathroom and popped out a step stool for her to reach the sink.

"You're the only one who I can rely on Eri so I'm going to go check on Shota to make sure nothing got burned."

Eri giggled at the idea of being more trustworthy than Aizawa and started washing her hands.

Once finished she was about to return to the kitchen but paused at the open door showing Tsuna's room.

Curious, she peeked in.

It was a bit messy but comfortable. 

Lived in.

But her interest was mostly on a ring that sat on a desk.

It was atop a stack of books and shining.

Almost compelled to, she reached out and carefully took it into her hands.

Almost like magic the wings unfurled and displayed an indigo jewel.

"Do you like it?"

She jumped, guilty tears already starting.

"I'm sorry!"

Tsuna looked at her with a worried expression.

"Sorry for scaring you. It's just that, it's a special ring. It only likes certain people and it likes you."

Eri looked at the ring.

So big and sized for an adult but so shiny.

"It's pretty."

Tsuna wiped her eyes carefully.

"Do you want it?"

It felt warm in her hand.

"Can I?"

Tsuna took the ring and carefully took her hand.

"If it fits, you can have it."

Eri was crestfallen, already knowing it wouldn't fit but Tsuna spread her fingers and Eri pointed out her biggest one.

"Look at that. A perfect fit."

Eri's eyes widened at the band around her finger.

"Is it magic?"

Tsuna hummed coyly.

"I wonder. Are you sure you aren't magic Miss Eri?"

Eri laughed.

"Let's eat dinner so you can get back to those treats."

When Tsuna had asked Eri about her quirk, she'd shrank away.

It was scary and she didn't like to talk about it.

It was okay, Tsuna had soothed.

"It's okay. I don't like to talk about quirks a lot either."

Eri frowned at that because everyone talked about quirks all the time especially at a hero school.

"Is yours scary?"

Tsuna leaned close, "Eri can you keep a secret?"

Eri sat on the couch with a smile.

"Ready for today Eri?"

The girl nodded.

"The big sis at school fixed my hair."

Tsuna looked her over.

"Perfect! Let's get started. Look, there's even a special apron just for you."

Eri looked at the small apron in excitement and quickly put it over her head.

They spent the afternoon working in the kitchen before letting a ball of dough drop on the table.

"Okay, now I'll roll out the dough and you pick the cookie cutters."

Eri nodded and started picking out the cookie cutters she'd asked for just for the occasion.

"Got them!"

Tsuna gave the roller a final once over before setting it to the side.

"Remember, start near the edges."

Eri nodded in determination and carefully pressed the cutters.

"Now to the oven. You have to put your mitts on."

Satisfied with their work, Tsuna congratulated Eri.

"We've worked hard but it isn't over!"

Eri nodded.

"Let's pick out the wrapping and the ribbons."

Tsuna cleared the table before dropping all types of wax paper and ribbons.

"This one for Deku! Then this one and this one and this one."

Tsuna looked them over before nodding.

"Perfect. I'll pick this one, this one, this, this, and this. If any of them break I'll wrap them up for an extra one."

Eri nodded.

"Now ribbons."

They were looking at ribbons and finalizing their choices when the timer went off.

"I'll get those to cool then we decorate."

Eri was absolutely ready.

When the cookies cooled, she eagerly separated them and copied Tsuna's actions to decorate the cookies and to wrap them up before glowing in pride.

A perfect present!

"Time to deliver."

The doorbell rang and Eri hurried to hide the presents in her bag.

Aizawa was her pickup today since he'd managed to secure some free time.

Aizawa looked at the package that had been held out to him as they started walking.

"For you!"

The paper wrapped present was a bit clumsy and mostly held together by a nicely tied ribbon.

He took the package and carefully undid it.

Cat shaped cookies spread as the paper was unwrapped.

"Tsuna helped me make them for you. They're not too sweet, I promise!"

Aizawa would have forced himself regardless but the sentiment was nice.

It was almost too cute to eat, the chocolate faces clumsily done, but Eri's face was cuter and he took a bite.

A butter cookie.

"It's good. I can have all of these?"

Eri beamed.

"Yeah! Can we go to see everyone?"

Sasaki was working on some paperwork to make things go smoothly for their next deployment mission, trying to knock out everything that could trip them up regarding paperwork now.

It was a pain.

Just because he was good at it didn't mean he wanted to do it.

"Sir, you have a visitor."

He motioned for Bubble Girl to let his visitor in and looked up when he heard the light steps.

"Eri?"

Aizawa leaned on the doorway as he let Eri come up to the desk.

She rummaged through her bag before producing a package.

"A present!"

Sasaki took the package and carefully took the ribbon.

Aizawa kept his snort low and tried his best to not let Eri hear as the hero on duty took an All Might cookie from the pile.

"Amazing."

Aizawa noted he started from the bottom of the face and thought he'd much prefer to start with the antenna like bangs before thinking his thoughts were ridiculous.

"Delicious. You made these?"

Eri nodded.

"Good work. I think these will give me the energy I need to finish this work."

Eri was proud.

Midoriya and Togata looked at the packages in Eri's hand.

Aizawa had called them both down a bit late but it was easy to tell this was an urgent matter.

Midoriya got All Might wrapping and bunny shaped cookies that Aizawa thought looked a bit severe since they had been overlaid with All Might's smile.

Togata seemed to have gotten a special one. 

It was the only heavily decorated one of the bunch and seemed to be frosted in an attempt to look like the hero Lemillion.

"I...I think I need a picture of this."

Eri worriedly watched as Togata took out his phone.

"Would the world's best baker mind taking a picture with the coolest cookie ever?"

Eri's worry vanished.

"Sure!"

Aizawa made sure the picture was sent to Sasaki as well before deciding he needed a copy.

Midoriya asked her how the cookies came to be and Aizawa decided that bed time could be extended if only to learn how to make cookies from the world's best baker.

**Author's Note:**

> Previous: Lightening | Next: Todoroki Tsunayoshi | Sky*
> 
> * This has been changed since July 2020


End file.
